


Christmas at the Blake's

by hemmingsjonas



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chaptered, Christmas, Cute, Dysfunctional Family, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Friendship, M/M, True Love, bellarke is real, just maybe tho, linctavia is real
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 08:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5449859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hemmingsjonas/pseuds/hemmingsjonas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The blonde grabbed her car keys from the hook beside the front door. “More flour. Sugar. Butter. I can’t show up to your parents’ empty handed.” She began trailing off in her own thoughts. “Pecans… Chocolate chips…” She stepped out the door but quickly reentered, clearly frazzled. “Bell, do they have any food allergies?”</p><p>He shook his head. “My dad eats anything and so does my mom, so long as she’s not on one of her diet kicks.”</p><p>“Diet kicks!” Clarke practically ripped her phone out of her pocket, pulling up the Notes app. “I’ve got to write this down. Maybe I’ll make a low calorie dessert too. Does that exist?”</p><p>After she left, Bellamy smiled, shaking his head. This was going to be an interesting Christmas.</p><p>The Bellarke/Linctavia/Jarphy (who even am I?) modern-day Christmastime AU no one asked for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas at the Blake's

The door slammed shut as Bellamy walked into his apartment. He was immediately overwhelmed by the familiar smell of fresh banana-nut bread baking in the kitchen.

“We’ve lived together for two months now, and I don’t think I’ve ever seen you put down your mixing bowl,” he said, dropping his shoulder bag on the floor. “Not that I’m complaining.”

Clarke smiled. “You’re never allowed to complain about my baking habits,” She paused, feeling a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist.

“Oh yeah,” Bellamy quipped, placing a kiss on her cheek. “And why is that, Princess?”

She tilted her head back so she could make eye contact with him. “You eat all of my breads, cookies, and pies. It’s a miracle you don’t like frosting, because you’d probably eat my wedding cake orders, too.”

“You’re not wrong.”

Clarke chuckled. “Not that I’m complaining.”

Bellamy kissed Clarke again, this time on her neck. “Are you bringing this to my parents’ house?” He asked, pointing to the contents of the oven.

Comprehension dawned on Clarke’s face. “Bellamy. No.” She turned around in his arms, freeing herself from his strong grip. “I thought you accepted that I didn’t want to go to your parents’ for Christmas. Why are you bringing this up again?”

“Why are you so afraid of my parents?”

Clarke sighed, running a hand through her unruly blonde hair. “I’m not afraid of your parents. We’ve only been dating for four months. You know how your mother reacted when you told her we were going to move in together after just two months. You think we’re any better off now? Besides, I can’t take off work from the bakery on such short notice.”

Bellamy considered it. “I get what you’re saying, Clarke, I really do, but what you have to understand is that things _are_ better off now. My mom asked you to come. If she didn’t want you there, she’d tell me.” He picked up a freshly baked gingerbread cookie off the kitchen counter and took a bite. “The bakery is our kitchen. You are self-employed. You can give yourself time off.”

Clarke didn’t think that one through very well.

“I don’t know, Bell. What if she doesn’t like me?”

“Look,” He grabbed Clarke’s hand and led her to the dining table. “I love you. Therefore my mom will love you. Therefore my dad will love you. My sister already loves you. The only Blake you need to worry about impressing is Sonny.”

“Who the hell is Sonny?”

“My parents’ 11 year old Rottweiler.” Bellamy grinned devilishly.

Clarke pursed her lips and looked at the floor, hiding a smile. Bellamy saw right through it.

Sliding out of his chair to his knees in front of her, Bellamy put on the cutest puppy-dog eyes possibly ever made. “So you’ll come then,” He kissed her hand. “Please?”

“I don’t know why I bother fighting you anymore, I never win.”

Just then, the oven beeped as the timer went off. Clarke jumped up and headed for the door.

Bellamy did the same, following after her. “Aren’t you going to get that?” He pointed to the oven. “Where are you going?”

“Can you take care of it for me?” Clarke asked, though her tone implied that it wasn’t much of a question. “I’ve got to go get a few things.”

“What could you possibly need to run out and get at a quarter past ten?” He questioned, walking towards the oven.

The blonde grabbed her car keys from the hook beside the front door. “More flour. Sugar. Butter. I can’t show up to your parents’ empty handed.” She began trailing off in her own thoughts. “Pecans… Chocolate chips…” She stepped out the door but quickly reentered, clearly frazzled. “Bell, do they have any food allergies?”

He shook his head. “My dad eats anything and so does my mom, so long as she’s not on one of her diet kicks.”

“Diet kicks!” Clarke practically ripped her phone out of her pocket, pulling up the Notes app. “I’ve got to write this down. Maybe I’ll make a low calorie dessert too. Does that exist?”

After she left, Bellamy smiled, shaking his head. This was going to be an interesting Christmas.

* * *

 

Octavia placed the last ornament on the Christmas tree, a pale blue ball with a silver bow adorning the hook. She stepped back from it, admiring her creation.

“How does it look, babe?” She asked in the direction of her boyfriend, Lincoln, who was sitting on the couch, typing away at his laptop.

Lincoln nodded absentmindedly while Octavia looked at him in disbelief. He made no move to stop his incessant keyboard pounding, and didn’t so much as glance over.

The brunette crossed her arms, clearing her throat. “Are you kidding me?”

He looked up. “I nodded. It looks nice, O.”

“You didn’t even look at it. I bought these brand-new silver and blue ornaments because you said, and I quote, red and green together makes you want to throw up candy canes.”

Lincoln sighed, rubbing his fists over his eyes. “Baby, please, you know I haven’t slept well in weeks because of this paper and I’m really close to being finished with it.”

Octavia understood that her boyfriend had a busy schedule, but knowing that didn’t make things any easier. Lincoln was in the second year of getting his master’s degree in architecture. In addition to his schooling, he was also juggling an internship at an architectural firm and working 30 hours a week at The Gap. Octavia was a junior in college and several years younger than him. She also worked part-time at a restaurant in town to help offset some of their living expenses.

“You were close to being finished with it two weeks ago, Lincoln.” She paused, biting her lower lip, in an attempt to stop herself from crying. “Look, I understand, I really do. It just hurts that I put so much effort into something I thought you’d love, just to have you pass it off like it’s nothing.”

“That’s where you’re wrong,” Lincoln said, placing his laptop in the seat beside him so he could stand up. “It’s the most beautiful Christmas tree I’ve ever seen, and it means the world to me that you designed it just for me.”

Octavia smiled, wiping a stray tear from her cheek. “You really mean it?”

He stepped forward until he was close enough to wrap his arms around her smaller frame. “Of course I mean it.” He placed a kiss on her forehead, moving his hands to cup her cheeks.

“When do I get this guy back for good?” She closed her eyes, sighing into the hug.

“I didn’t want to tell you yet, but I should be finished with my paper by tonight.”

Octavia’s eyes shot open, her mouth turning into a radiant smile. “Really? Tonight? That’s amazing news!”

“I can’t say it helped to have you nagging at me throughout the entire writing process—” He teased, quickly recovering when he saw the look of hurt in her eyes. Sometimes he forgot just how sensitive Octavia can be. “—I was just joking, O. You’re my muse.”

“Like hell I am.” She felt a warmth spread across her face.

Lincoln shook his head. “You’ve got to stop with that inferiority complex of yours. Let me compliment you in peace, alright?”

The brunette nodded halfheartedly. She’d always had a problem taking compliments from others, dating back to early childhood. Her self-confidence was almost nonexistent, and it often led her to wonder how she managed to snag a guy as handsome, intelligent, and caring as Lincoln. Needless to say, she required a lot of reassurance. As for Lincoln, he was very aware of his girlfriend’s disposition, and he had no problem with indulging her in as many kisses and praises as possible.

“I also took the day off tomorrow. You’re off too, right?”

“That’s amazing! And yes, I am,” She said, smiling. “What do you want to do tomorrow? We could bake cookies, go Christmas shopping, sit in the park with hot cocoa—”

Lincoln cut her off by crashing their lips together.

“Or not,” Octavia panted in between breaths.

“All I want to do tomorrow is stay in bed with you. We can wear the matching fuzzy pajamas your mom got us for Christmas last year, watch corny made-for-TV Christmas movies and make fun of the bad acting, order Chinese takeout, and, you know…”

She smirked, realizing where he was going with this. “And do something we haven’t been able to do in a while since you’ve been so busy?”

“I was going to say listen to Christmas music, you filthy animal.”

Octavia slapped his shoulder, laughing into his neck.

“But maybe that’s a better idea.”

“We can do both, but I don’t think it would be such a great idea to do them at the same time.”

He threw his head back in laughter. “You don’t think Silent Night and sex would mix well?”

She was on the verge of tears at this point. “You need to stop while you’re ahead, babe.”

Lincoln was about to retort when he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket.

“Who is it?”

“Bellamy.” He said, pressing the ‘Accept Call’ button.

”My brother is calling you instead of me?” She rolled her eyes with a smile. “I don’t know why I’m surprised.”

Lincoln and Bellamy had known each other since high school. They didn’t talk much back then, but when they found out years later that they went to the same university, things changed. They’ve been close friends ever since.

“Hello?”

**“Hey Lincoln! Guess what?”**

“What’s up buddy?”

**“I convinced Clarke to come home with me for Christmas!”**

“That’s great, man! How’d you do it?” He sat back down on the couch.

“What’s great?” Octavia asked, moving Lincoln’s laptop to the coffee table so she could sit next to him. “I should know about what’s great in your life too, Bellamy!”

“He convinced Clarke to come home with him for Christmas.”

Her face turned to incredulous shock. “No way!”

**“I can’t believe it either. I can tell she’s still nervous, though. Right after she agreed, she rushed to the grocery store to get supplies.”**

“Supplies for what?”

**“She’s insisting on baking something to bring to our parents’ house. Only you know it’s not that simple.”**

Lincoln laughed into the phone. “Of course it’s not, we’re talking about Clarke. She’ll be up all night obsessing over this, good luck getting any sleep with the nonstop sound of her whisk beating in a bowl.”

Octavia sighed. “Hand me the phone.”

Lincoln did as she said, whispering a “good luck” into the phone before giving it to her.

“Bellamy. Do you really think this is the best idea? You’ve only been together for five months, you know how mom is.”

**”Uh actually... Four months…”**

“My point exactly.”

**”I don’t see why that’s relevant. You brought Lincoln home last Christmas.”**

“Lincoln was your friend before we started dating. Mom and dad knew him already. Look, you know I love Clarke.”

**“Then what’s the problem?”**

Octavia sighed, covering her hand with her face in frustration. “I don’t want you to ruin things with her already. You’ve got a great thing going. Don’t let mom take that away, alright? But do whatever you think is best, Bellamy.”

**“Thanks sis. I understand what you’re saying, but I’m really ready for Clarke to meet mom and dad. Mom’s attitude, if she’ll even have one, won’t come between us.”**

“I hope you’re right. We’ll see you there in a few days.” She kissed Lincoln on the cheek. “I’m going to go check on dinner, Lincoln, here’s the phone.”

“Alright, babe.”

**“Lincoln, we’re just friends. Remember that. You’re dating my sister.”**

Lincoln scoffed. “Don’t worry buddy, you’re not really my type of Blake.”

* * *

 

Fifteen minutes later, Clarke was perusing the dairy isle at Whole Foods. Though she had her eyes on an array of heavy creamers, her mind was far elsewhere. She couldn’t stop thinking about meeting Bellamy’s parents. Back at their apartment, she’d given him the answer he wanted, that she would come home with him for the holidays. He was very convincing, but as Clarke scans the grocery store for baking ideas, she can’t help but feel like she might live to regret this commitment.

The way she sees it, things could go one of two ways. Bellamy’s parents could welcome her into the family with open arms, love her desserts, be impressed by her vast knowledge of 80’s music, and imply that they’re happy their son found her. Christmas Eve could be spent singing carols around the fireplace, Bellamy’s mom could invite her into the kitchen to prepare the next day’s feast, and Christmas dinner could be full of lively conversation. Unfortunately, she knows there is also a much uglier possibility. Bellamy’s parents could hate her from the moment she steps through the front door. They could force them to stay in different bedrooms, regardless of the fact that they’ve slept together every night for two months. It could truly and utterly be the WORST Christmas ever.

Clark shook her head and exhaled sharply. “I need a drink.”

She pulled her phone out of her front pocket, realizing she received a text. It was from her best friend, Raven.

Raven had been Clarke’s best friend since freshman year of college. They sat next to each other in their algebra lecture and began to get on well as soon as they realized they had a lot in common. They were both English majors, liked a lot of the same music, and wanted nothing to do with Greek life. Now three years later, they’re both juniors, and practically joined at the hip.

**Ray <3: Hey! Ur bf still pressuring u to come home w/ him for Christmas? Lol**

**Clarke: Well, you’re not going to believe this, I’m actually going with him.**

**Ray <3: No way! What changed?????**

Clarke sighed. Nothing had changed.

**Clarke: He’s insisting that I go. I don’t have the willpower to fight him anymore. Besides, it could be fun, right?**

**Ray <3: Ya it could be. It could also be a royal disaster. Whats ur plan if it doesn't go well?**

The truth was that she didn’t have a backup plan. She knows that Bellamy’s mom is his world. If she gets a bad impression from Clarke, what could that mean for the future of their relationship?

**Clarke: Well, if it comes to that, I guess I’ll deal with it in the moment. If I think about it too much, I’ll drive myself crazy. Hell, I already am. I’ve been mindlessly roaming the grocery store for god knows how long now!**

**Ray <3: I'm proud of u. Don't let yourself stress. If it doesnt work, AND IT WILL SO I DONT EVEN KNOW WHY IM SAYING THIS, u can always come spend Christmas w/ me!**

Clarke smiled at her screen. She loved knowing Raven was such a great friend, and that she could always count on her in times of need.

**Clarke: I really appreciate it, Ray.**

**Ray <3: Anytime. I gtg, ttyl! Let me know how it goes as soon as u get there. Love ya :)**

Clarke smiled, tucking her phone back in her jeans. Realizing she’d been standing in the same spot for over ten minutes, she pushed her cart to the front of the grocery store, ready to checkout.

It was true that she didn’t know what would happen at the Blake’s, but she couldn’t worry about that now. She found herself instinctually humming along to the shopping music, which was currently the Lady Antebellum rendition of Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas. Christmastime was her favorite time of the year, and she wasn’t going to let her fears ruin that. If meeting Bellamy’s parent’s turned out to be a bust, she’d worry about it then. She told herself that whatever happens is out of her hands, and there is no sense in freaking out over an outcome that hasn’t even happened yet.

If only her mind would truly allow her to accept that.

**Author's Note:**

> HEY I HOPE YOU LIKED IT SO FAR
> 
> Murphy/Finn will come in the next chapter because I'm trash and why not
> 
> I'm really excited about writing this because I haven't written a chaptered fic in forever, I hope you guys enjoy it as well :)


End file.
